


Test

by wadorobu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэксайд того, как я писала фик на JCF с пейрингом Ямапи/Тего</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

Почти как Куросаки, образ которого он иногда ненавидел за то, что их постоянно ассоциировали друг с другом – хотя ничего общего с этим персонажем и его характером у него не было, Ямапи сложил губы бантиком и посмотрел на белую пластиковую полоску у себя в руках.  
\- И что это? – Он был удивлен и немного раздосадован. Но хуже всего – он знал. Нет, не каждый парень обязан знать, как выглядит тест на беременность, но Ямапи знал. Не спрашивайте - откуда!

\- Как будто сам не знаешь. – Тего состроил самую недовольную сою гримасу, забился глубже в угол дивана и подтянул колени к груди. Его хотелось обнять, погладить по голове и утешить. Всеми доступными способами. Томохиса тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Странные. Неуместные. Немного смешные, он даже позволил себе усмехнуться, но будучи препарируемым взглядом несчастных карих глаз, зыркнувших на него с дивана, быстро исправился. Нашел в своем обширном арсенале подходящую случаю скорбную гримасу и спросил:  
\- Что собираешься делать?

Тего молчал. Потом томно вздохнул. Тего всегда вздыхал томно, он делал это и непроизвольно. Нельзя винить человека, в том, что он вынужден дышать. Это уже проблема окружающих, что от каждого такого вздоха все живое в радиусе сотни метров превращалось в бездумных озабоченных австралопитеков.

Ямапи австралопитеком не был, но мороз по коже у него прошел. Утешать Тегоши хотелось уже как-то необъяснимо сильно. Он с трудом удержал себя в руках, чтобы не броситься к дивану прямо сейчас и не стиснуть несчастное существо, вместе с его вздохами, муками и родинкой на левой щеке.

Воззвав к светлому образу Джина, Ямапи осторожно, по стеночке, отошел к окну. Помогло. Но злополучный тест все еще был у него в руках, сменить тему было как-то неудобно. Хотя, пожалуй, Аканиши сделал бы именно это, покажи ему такое Каме.  
Ну делов-то – залет по неосторожности. Современная медицина всесильна – и вот оно, доказательство, не требующее доказательств – две ярко-малиновые параллельные прямые, которые не пересекаются. Жаль, что Ямапи с Тегоши пересеклись, и это противоестественное событие уже не отменить.

\- Рожать! – Заорал вдруг Тего, как будто Ямапи только что смертельно его оскорбил. – Что еще прикажешь мне делать? Это же ребенок, он существует, он маленький, крохотный, где-то там, внутри, в темноте, совсем один. – Тего положил руку на абсолютно плоский живот и закрыл глаза.

Ямапи взмолился потолку, только бы не смотреть на Тегоши. Снова захотелось утешать. Почти нестерпимо. До сжатых кулаков, до легкого поскрипывания зубами и мысли о нимбоносном Нишикидо, выносящем сейчас свою вторую семью – канжаней. Думать о Рё было ошибкой. Тот бы не стоял столбом у подоконника, Рё бы уже утешал. Теми самыми способами, о которых Томохиса пытался думать, как о дурной шутке.

\- Когда ты узнал?... – Ямапи хотел почесать затылок, но в руках мешался ненавистный тест и он ограничился пожатием плеч. – Я имею в виду, как давно? Мы же уже…

\- Почти два месяца уже. Да, мы уже давно не… Но! – Тегоши запустил руки в волосы и пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы. Это было последней каплей. Ямапи не выдержал, пересек комнату и подошел почти вплотную к Тего, положил руку на плечо.  
\- Ну не переживай ты так, все устроится… Знаю, что я виноват, но я тебя не брошу, помогу, как только смогу.

Тегоши поднял на него глаза. Жалобные глаза. Очень-очень жалобные глаза. Полные мольбы и страданий. Сердце Ямапи испуганно ушло в пятки. Сердце Ямапи явно хотело стать австралопитеком и насладиться первобытными инстинктами. Томохиса порадовался тому, что не стал садиться рядом с Тего на диван – слишком опасно. Он слышал, что будущие матери ведут себя непредсказуемо. И совсем не знал, как положено вести себя будущим отцам.

\- Слушай, это же хорошо, да? У нас будет ребенок. – Ямапи вдруг улыбнулся, как будто впервые осознал всю абсолютную и безграничную красоту этого момента и таинства. У них в группе скоро будет маленькое чудо, которое будет жить, смеяться, есть(!), научится танцевать и петь, дышать, как Тего, не дай Джонни-сан также томно. - Как ее зовут-то хоть?

\- Хитоми. – Тегоши встряхнулся, встал с дивана, взял куртку и пошел к выходу. - Та, самая последняя, с которой ты меня познакомил перед туром. На вечеринке. – Он все еще был хмур, но, похоже, уже не злился на Томохису за ту роль, который тот сыграл в произошедшем. 

\- Не помню совсем. – Ямапи выбросил тест на беременность в корзину для мусора, полностью снимая с себя вину за произошедшее. Тегоши уже давно большой мальчик, который сам за себя решает и отвечает. Он и когда был младше особо не требовал о себе заботиться. Это же агентство. Это реальный мир. – Красивая?

\- Очень. – Тего, сам того не замечая, мечтательно улыбнулся. - Я вас познакомлю. Заново. – Улыбка слетела с его лица также быстро, как появилась там. Он сердито и подозрительно посмотрел на лидера своей группы. - Хотя нет. Не хочу, чтобы ты разбил сердце матери моего ребенка.


End file.
